


Date

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Blurb for 14 Days of Eremin day 6: Date! In which Eren and Armin prepare for their first date but things go awry and Eren falls under a lot of pressure to make it great More gross sappy fluff, I love these two darling romantics! Enjoy if you can!





	

Eren brushed his hair for the 15th time in the mirror, striving for perfection. He smoothed out the wrinkles forming on the waist of his black shirt, debating whether not to change it again.  
“Damn, I can’t believe I’m so nervous. It’s _Armin_ , it’s not like I even need to make an impression… Hmm… Maybe I should go with the white shirt after all…”

This special occasion would be the very first official date Armin and Eren would be having since coming out with their feelings after the war. It was a very emotional confession, driven by years of built up romantic tension, followed by a night of innocent cuddling together. This was merely a few days ago. For their first official date, Eren wanted to make sure Armin knew just how much he meant to him. He’d planned a big evening: a dinner, a show, a boat ride and a walk on the beach… a night he knew Armin would absolutely adore and never forget. But it was a lot of pressure on himself and it was definitely showing…

Armin on the other hand was already on cloud nine, dancing around blissfully in his room as he was getting ready. His hair bounced and flew with him in the wind as he moved about, humming lullabies from his childhood and other songs that reminded him of Eren. He chose a white shirt with a little frill around the v neck line, declaring it absolutely perfect for the night (as it made him look romantic, adventurous and fit his figure in a lovely masculine way), with black pants, and his favorite black leather boots, which came up to the knee. With no doubts whatsoever in his head about this being the first night of many more wonderful evenings to come, he brushed his hair in the mirror, blushing at his own dreamy eyes and laughing at himself for the sight. “I look quite in love don’t I?… Ah, guess there’s no helping that it shows!…”  
He opened the wind-up music box on his little rickety dresser, a lovely treasure he’d picked up in a lovely country about a thousand kilometers outside the walls, and listened to the music as the little wooden lovers spun around inside. He sighed and rested a finger on them, imagining they were him and Eren dancing off to their dreams. He pulled out his cologne from the box, a gift from Jean he’d received upon returning home that week, and spritzed it on his chest for just an extra hint of allure for his fierce eyed wooer. 

Eren looked in the mirror at himself, eyes twitching from the panic he was feeling. He’d worried so much about his hair that he attempted to lay a sticky product in it to keep it in place and wound up ruining it, and freezing it in place when the product hardened. His breath shook as he clutched the white shirt he’d switched to a moment ago, wrinkling it beyond repair. “The black one was the right choice wasn’t it? Fuck… It’s all sticky now too from that stupid hair gel Jean gave me. It was probably a prank, he thought it would be some kinda funny joke hahah what an ASSHOLE!” He froze and nearly covered his mouth, forgetting Armin was just in the other room. He didn’t wanna ruin this night any further, especially before it even started. “Okay okay okay, relax, Yeager, you’ve still got some time, you can just rinse out your hair, change your shirt, maybe the black one’s not that sticky, and…” he paused to raise his arm and smell his arm pit, which of course was sweating profusely with his panic. “Maybe rewash these too…” His unsteady breathing returned. “Why the fuck am I so nervous?…”

Armin peered outside his door, not wanting to present himself to Eren until they both announced they were ready to go, and slipped out just to grab his cup from the tiny kitchen. He slipped back into his room to clean his teeth, to make sure he was in perfect kissing condition, and filled his cup with water to rinse, and just to hydrate. He smiled at the cup in his hands. It was from a set he’d picked out with Eren. Just a small dish set for 2; 2 cups, 2 plates, 2 sets of silverware, the cheapest set they had in the marketplace in the town nearby. Armin’s was marked with the first letter of his name, and Eren’s with his. All of it was meaningless, but to Armin it was very special. A physical memento of their moving in together. Maybe just as friends and travel partners, but the warmth he felt from Eren that day they picked them out let his heart know that there was so much more in store waiting for them in the future. 

He loved this little house of theirs. He loved every last thing about it. He loved how small it was and how cozy it felt. He loved how warm it was from being in the sun all day. He even loved how drafty it was on windy days and the way it smelled like brine from its location. He loved that it was on the beach, right next to the ocean, where he and Eren could wake up to the sound of the waves calling them outside while they snuggled in each other’s arms. It was truly a place he could feel happy spending the rest the rest of his life, with the man of his dreams. “How did I get to be so lucky?”

Eren’s brow was covered in sweat again, even after washing up for the second time that evening. His hair wasn’t looking any better and his outfit quickly lost all hope of looking presentable. He pulled at his hair and took deep harsh breaths, forcing himself not to cry. 

At 5 o clock, the top of the hour when Eren told Armin they’d leave, Armin promptly opened his door to call to Eren from across the way. “Eren, are you ready?!”  
“Ahh just- give me five more minutes! Sorry!”

“Oh… okay. Take your time.” Armin returned to his room and closed the door to wait. He opted to stare outside the window at the sea until Eren was ready.  
Five minutes passed and Eren looked even worse. The arm pit sweat had returned and increased two-fold, and his hair was a complete mess. He returned to his original black shirt but it was definitely sticky and wrinkling for Eren’s constant wringing of it. 

Armin called again promptly. “Are you ready now, Eren?” 

Eren’s head shot up from where he was holding it in his hands. He looked at the disheveled mess he was in the mirror and was tempted to ask Armin for another 5 minutes, but if he could be honest with himself, there was no fixing this tonight… And he never wanted to be dishonest with Armin. With a heavy heart, he arose from his seat at the mirror, and took the long walk to his door. He called for his lover. “Armin?”

Armin smiled to himself and shut his door behind him to walk out and greet his date. “Right here, Eren! Are you ready to go?”

“…” The door to Eren’s former room opened and out walked the shameful display. He looked with such sorrow upon his gorgeous Armin, who looked so wonderful that he was like a vision out of his dreams. 

Armin approached him with concern. “Eren, are you okay?–”

“I’m so sorry.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know… I was trying to get ready but I was so nervous, I don’t know what happened, everything just went wrong. I don’t think I can go out tonight, Armin… I’m so sorry.” Knowing Armin was looking at him like this, finally cost him the battle with his tears, and they began to fall as he cried. 

“That’s okay!” Armin smiled and tried to reassure his crying sweetheart. “Everything’s okay, don’t worry…” He held a hand to Eren’s cheek and stroked the tears aside with his thumb. 

Eren rested a hand over Armin’s. “I wanted so badly to give you the perfect date… It was supposed to be everything you love to do in town packed into one night, to make up for the years of us not being together as a couple. But I managed to fuck it up just trying to get dressed…” 

“Aw… Well, Eren, you didn’t have to plan something so extravagant. That’s a lot of pressure to put on yourself for a first date… I’m just happy that I get to be with you.”

“…What should I do for you instead to make up for this?”

“Forget about it.”

“No, no, seriously.”

“Seriously!” He smiled. “Let’s just stay in tonight. We can have our first date here!”

“What? You mean you’d be satisfied having our first date just be here in our own house?” 

“Of course! I love this house! It’s _our_ house. It’s a home we’ve built together, of course I’m happy spending it here. I’ll be happy anywhere as long as we’re together.” He took both of Eren’s hands in his. “Come on, it’ll be wonderful! Let’s cook dinner together! I’d love to eat by candle light with you, we can try those noodles I got for us in the east, and we can share that left over sweetbread from Sasha’s barbecue for dessert! I’ll let you have the last bite.” He kissed Eren’s lips.  
  
“Armin…”

“And then we can go for a walk out on our beach and look at the stars. We can connect them in our minds and make pictures with them. Ooh, and then after we kiss in the tide for a while, we’ll come in and wash up and swap our favorite night clothes with each other to sleep in. How does that sound?”

“God, that sounds wonderful, you make _everything_ sound wonderful, let’s do it Armin!” He grinned. “Oh, but, do you think you could help me wash this crap out of my hair first?” 

Armin laughed and pulled his face in for a happy kiss. “Of course.”

As Armin predicted, it was a wonderful evening indeed. And it was definitely only the first of _many_ more glorious dates to come over the years…


End file.
